


Who Ya Gonna Call?

by FrozenHearts



Series: A Guide On How NOT To Recruit The Ghostbusters For Your Superhero Team [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Holtzmann likes to dance, Kevin just learned how to use the phone, Mentions of Justice League - Freeform, Peter just needs a job, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Ghostbusters (2016), Slight Holtzbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs a job, so he calls the Ghostbusters after seeing their ad in the paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Ya Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes!

"Peter, it's a phone call, not a life or death situation."

"Easy for you to say- do you even remember being my age?!"

Natasha groaned. Peter and Sam had veen going like this for a while now (according to Tony about two hours), and she was ready to take the damn phone and chuck it out the window.

"Peter," Sam said, "You'll do fine. If you want, you can put the phone on speaker."

And so Natasha found herself sitting in the dining area of the base waiting for Peter to answer his damn phone. It rang three times, then four before there was a small click.

_"Uh, what's this place called again?"_

Natasha exchanged a look with Tony, who looked ready to take the machine and toss ut out the window.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tony asked. Natasha laughed as Peter waited, eyeing the adults nervously.

A woman's voice on the phone broke through the silence with a shrill " _Holtzmann! What did we say about dancing with blowtorches?!"_

_"Uh, not to do it?"_

Natasha bit her lip. This Holtzmann was already so much fun! Silently praying this woman had set something on fire, Natasha cleared her throat, "Excuse me?"

The first woman panicked, " _Kevin! Answer the phone!"_

Kevin? Tony mouthed across the table. Natasha shrugged- whatever Thor was up to was his business. Really, it could all be a big hoax or some sort of weird undercover Asgardian mission for all they knew.

_"Right! Ghostbusters, what do you want?"_

Peter licked his lips, "Hi, I'm Peter Parker, I was wondering about the intern position within your establishment?"

"Eloquent," Natasha nodded approvingly. Peter ran a hand through his hair as they waited for an answer, the woman on the other end yelling for Holtzmann to " _Stop tossing the ghost around like a football what if it posesses Abby or Kevin again?!"_

"What was that?" Natasha hovered with Peter over the phone.

Kevin answered nonchalantly, " _Just a possible ghost possession again, not really a big deal. Listen, I have a Hide 'N Seek tournament to get to, so I'll let Erin talk to you."_

"Okay, we are so questioning Blondie later," Tony demanded. They could hear constricted yells and gripes coming through the speaker, finally followed by heavy breathing and static.

"Nat, I don't think I want to intern here anymore," Peter said.

Natasha smirked, "Of course you do! Who else is gonna hire a kid?"

"The grocery store, for one-"

" _Hi! Doctor Erin Gilbert,_ " the woman instroduced herself, " _I apologize for Kevin, he's just figuring out the phone. Anyway, I heard you were interested in working with us?"_

Peter was about to say no when Tony beat him to the punch, "Yes! Yes he is, sign him up!"

\--------

An hour later, Peter found himself in front of an old firehouse building in downtown Brooklyn. The door was a blazing red, and he had spotted it from a few blocks away.

All the little ghost insignias kind of helped, as well as the four women hollering as they tested....  _something_ out in the alley next to it. Peter cringed as one of them was launched suddenly at the wall, followed by a loud series of snaps and large puffs of orange smoke and blue sparks of lightning. They didn't seem to notice him staring, instead continuing to goof around with their equipment. One of them- a blonde woman in an oversized pair of overalls and clunky boots- grabbed what looked to be a backpack, ripping at it until wires were exposed and she looked upon the pieces greedily.

"Holtzmann!" the woman who'd been launched into the wall shouted at her, "We'll have to fix it later, that kid is coming over soon-"

The blonde, Holtzmann (Peter remembered they had yelled at her over the phone for something with blowtorches? A box?), blew a raspberry, "But Abby, if I can just configure the wires again to zap in a zig-zag pattern, we can get twice as many ghosts than we usually do-"

"Uh, no baby," a larger woman cut in, "it's either we get more ghosts or you fry Erin into a kabob."

Holtzmann chuckled and Peter found himself itching to go back to the Avengers base. What was he thinking, taking this internship? He only came here because Tony had signed him up, but from the looks of it, there wasn't much for him to do. Just tinker with metals and electricity until someone gets zapped and injured- not tomention his insurance most likely didn't even cover this kind of thing!

Peter dug his phone out of his pocket, fumbling with the keys until he heard the other end ringing. Biting his lip, he eyed the four women nervously- Holtzmann was waving around some sort of metal thermos, and her larger friend was trying to keep all flammable looking items (which was basically everything, really) away from her so no one would get hurt. The one called Abby was slipping off the weird backpack, rubbing her head as a taller woman (Erin, her surmised) gave her a hug.

" _Hey, Peter!"_ Tony's jovial voice greeted him, " _How'd it go, did you get it?"_

Peter backed away from the alley slowly, picking up the pace when he heard Holtzmann scream something akin to "WE PUT A GHOST IN A BOX! WOO!" to which Abby shouted back, "DON'T OPEN THAT WE ALREADY KILLED SOMEONE BECAUSE OF ERIN'S POOR JUDGEMENT!"

"Yeah, uh, I don't think I'm applying here," Peter shook his head.

" _What? Why? You love science!"_

Peter cringed, "Yeah, well, what these women are doing isn't exactly science. And I'm pretty sure they killed someone?"

Tony laughed loudly, his voice crackling in Peter's ear, " _Nah, that's probably a hoax. Just go back and talk to them?"_

Peter couldn't hear the women yelling at each other anymore, and he stopped at the corner by a hotdog cart, "Why do you want me to talk to them so badly? Why don't you do it?"

There was a pause on the other end. The hotdog cart was starting to smell really good, and Peter rubbed at his stomach. Had he eaten lunch today? Or just breakfast?

Tony's voice was static as he spoke, " _Listen, kid, Fury just wants us to recruit them. Says they'll be an asset in helping us understand more about the 'supernatural' or whatever. Which is BS because we've already dealt with aliens."_

"I remember seeing that on the news, the Battle of New York or whatever the media called it," Peter said, "But why do we have to recruit them for the Avengers? We're already pretty well-stocked, and I honestly can't miss another homework assignment- there's only so many times you can use the excuse that Loki zapped your house as revenge against Thor who just upped and disappeared."

Another pause, then, " _Yeah, I'm pretty sure Blondie is pretending to be that Kevin guy, the Ghostbusters receptionist or something. Honestly, he's as dull as a bag of rocks, and that's on a good day. And really, Fury just wants to get his mitts on them before the Justice League does. Simple, really."_

"Wait," Peter gasped, "the Justice League is _real?!"_

Silence.

The light across the street turned red as Tony quipped, " _I should not have told you that. Forget you heard it, now go get the Ghostbusters, 'kay?"_

Peter scoffed, hanging up the phone before crossing the street. There were a lot of things he may be nervous about doing, and he knew ghosts weren't one of them, but he was not about to approach a group of women who may as well have been building a smoke bomb in an alleyway in New York City.

And? Tony was so going to explain how the Justice League actually existed. He was pretty sure they didn't recruit high school students or crazy scientists for their superhero teams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awkward and choppy, I haven't really written anything with the new Ghostbusters at all, but I tried my best to keep them in character.


End file.
